


Fae Prince and Dom

by Arriefifangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, BAMF Stiles, BDSM, But wants to be a sub, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dom Stiles, Domme Allison, F/M, Fae prince Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Isaac loves Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Master/Slave, Scott is fae, Slave Derek, Slave Isaac, Stiles is a good dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a fae prince bought Derek from a pet shop, not knowing they were mates. Stiles is kidnapped by his neighbours the Argents for compensation he is given Isaac. How will Derek and Isaac take to their new lives and will Scott ever get to live his fantasies? </p><p>wrote this after reading the the iron fey books series.. and my sick mind took it here I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pet agency was a massive building. Holding over two thousand different weres, vampires and humans. Stiles had been waiting to get his own for ages. Now at the pet agency, his fathers credit card sitting in his pocket. His father had told him to get any were he wanted, it wasn’t like money was an option considering he came from one of the richest families in the USA.  
Stiles grandfather and grandmother had been some of the first fae to cross over into the human dimension. Direct relatives to both courts meant Stiles was an hare to both thrones. This made him extremely powerful and a prince. But Stiles preferred to spend his time in the human realm now various supernatural creatures ran it. But lower species such as were/shifters, vampires and humans where slaves.  
Stiles stopped by the vampires but none caught his fancy. The werewolves where more his cup of tea. But strong wild wolves as they were known here.  
Stiles stopped in front of a deltas cage. The wolf looked miserable. Very much a sourwolf. Deltas were rare but cheap because they couldn’t procreate in captivity. The wolf was gorgeous deep blue eyes, dark hair. Stiles licked his lips and wrote down the cage number on his sheet of paper.  
Paying for his wolf and delivery to his home in beacon hills. Alison Argent a mortal fae and her despicable family lived next to him. Alison was the one who suggested going to get his pet from there. He would have to thank her for that. Her slave pet was lovely he was a fae wolf given to the Argents to repay his family’s debts. His name was Isaac and he was a sweet little thing but he needed a firmer hand than Alison anyone could see that. Stiles was sure that someone had meddled with her slave owner ability test results, his own had been a perfect hundred. There was a reason he was a prince after all.  
Just then the doorbell rang. Stiles jumped up to sign for his slave pet. Derek was his given name. How pretty he looked with a collar wrapped around his throat and a steel cock cage on his flaccid member.  
“Hello sourwolf welcome to your new home.” Stiles grin flashed his true fae face through his natural glamour. Three sets of fangs and completely black eyes, he looked like a demon rather than a fae prince. Derek’s eyes widened and he moved back slightly but he didn’t try to get away.  
"Hello Master." Derek said in his low voice. This had been the life he'd grown up to but never did he think he'd end up being the princes slave pet. That was a lot of pressure. the prince was gorgeous, skin as pale as snow, pink lips and golden brown eyes. little moles dotted over his skin. His human form was perfect in Derek's eyes. He wondered what his fae form would look like. All he'd seen was his fangs and his black eyes leak through. Derek was taken to his cage which was under his master's bed. It was late and he was tired so he curled up on his bedding when he was told too.  
Stiles was up early petting Derek through the bars of his cage. There was something about this were that calmed his natural blood rage. The wolf leaned into his hand almost purring with happiness from affection from his owner. "Were you abused by your last owner pet? You have nasty scares on your back you poor thing." Stiles murmured.  
"Yes master I was taken from my last mistress." He replied looking at the floor ashamed.  
"Hey now its not your fault you were abused my pet. Now time for my morning blow job open up." Derek opened his mouth as wide as he could to fit Stiles cock in his mouth. it must have been at least ten inches. Stiles smirked down at him. "I'm an alpha fae i got good cock genes." he finished with a wink. Derek worked Stiles down into his throat with a happy little sound. "Such a good little slut for me." was grunted at him just before hot come was shot down his throat. A realisation hit Derek when he tasted his masters seed, This was his mate. he knew for sure it was true. He didn't know wether he should be happy or if he should cry. He wait this out and see what happened.  
Stiles let Derek play in the garden. Derek ran and played and had a great time, they then went in to shower before breakfast. Derek expected to shower after his master with cold water so he was incredibly surprised when his cock cage was removed and he was taken into the shower with Stiles. Derek came at the first touch of Stiles hand without permission. He threw himself on the ground and begged for forgiveness.  
"Derek stop. I will punish you then all will be forgiven. Now stand so I can wash you properly." Stiles commanded.  
"Yes master." was Derek's reply. Stiles took his slave over his knees and spanked his firm ass red. He noticed that Derek became hard and so he took the wolves balls and spanked them hard five times, this made his erection disappear and him whine loudly. his cage was reapplied before they headed down for breakfast. Stiles feed Derek from a bowl beside his chair on the floor. Derek ate up his cereal and licked the bowl clean for his master.  
"Good boy Der." Derek wagged an invisible tail and Stiles couldn't help but laugh, which made his pet blush. "I have just the thing for you my lovely pet." Stiles grabbed a butt plug from his play room it had a rubber tail attached to it that would wag with Derek's movements. it suited his pet so Stiles decided to make it a permanent addition. Derek wiggled it around with his hips.  
And this was how there lives went for a few weeks. Derek slowly fell in love with his master. He was a kind man, with a big heart. And he was just so damn sexy sometimes. every morning Derek got to suck off his master but they were yet to have anal sex. Derek wanted his master badly, his day plug wasn't enough. He was laying in his dog bed by his masters chair in the living room. He was nearing sleep when someone hit him in the head and knocked him out. when he came to his master was opposite him tied to a chair blood leaking from his nose and a large gash on his head.  
Then he saw her. Kate Argent


	2. Chapter Two

Derek was chained to the floor by his neck. He couldn’t break the chain even with his werewolf strength. He was trapped watching the psychotic mortal fae torture his master. Stiles had an amazingly high pain threshold, when Kate burned symbols into his chest he didn’t even flinch. Kate decided to get more creative after that, a dislocated knee came next. Kate couldn’t get the reactions she wanted out of him and she became carless. Coming close enough for his hand to touch her bare skin. He drained her power leaving her no better than a human. He then broke from the chair using this newfound power. 

“You are the scum of our world Argent and I will see you rot as a slave from this day forward, no one messes with a prince.” Stiles smirked as he tied her wrists up tightly. Dragging her outside he activated the mental link between himself and his father to say he needed help. Soon enough two fae body guards shimmered into existence on either side of him. They took Kate away and Stiles limped back towards his pet, who whined lowly in his throat. Stiles freed his pet who helped him to stand as his legs began to give out. 

“Make sure I wake up in my bed Der.” He said quietly before his eyes closed and blackness took hold. Derek was guarding his mate. He only let the doctor anywhere near him. Deaton was the doctors name, he was a nice man, who had done the ownership tattoo on Derek’s back. 

When the fae guards came back and tried to force Derek away he lunged and scratched him. They then decided as punishment to beat him. Stiles woke up to the pitiful sounds of his pet crying and whimpering. Getting up he discovered he was completely healed, thank god for fae healing genes. 

“Derek!” he cried out as he saw his bruised pet. He picked him up gently and carried him over to his bed. “My poor little pet.” He cooed as he cleaned up the wounds over his chest. 

“Didn’t mean to be bad master! Just trying to protect my mate.” He whimpered again. but Stiles began to feed his magic into the were to kick in his healing. 

“Francis! Why the fucking hell did you touch my pet. How dare you put any marks on him.” Stiles voice was quiet but deadly. 

“He’s just a slave sir. He attacked us when we went to check on you!” the guard said eyes wide in fear. 

“If you dare touch him again I will rip every last ounce of magic from your bones and I will leave you to rot in the worst brothel I can find. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” He said stiffly fear filling his scent. The man backed away tail well and truly down between his legs. 

“Master?” Derek asked gently when Stiles sat back on the bed. 

“I'm here Der.” The fae prince told the wolf who slipped into a deep sleep knowing his master and mate would protect him. 

Isaac had been given to Stiles as compensation from the Argent family. The fae wolf was a pretty boy. He had cute little wolf ears that popped out from his curly blond hair. Stiles just hoped Derek wouldn’t freak out when he saw the newest member of their little pack. 

Isaac had always liked Master Stiles the fae was kind and he gave Isaac treats when he came to see him at the Argent manner. Isaac was excited to live with the fae prince, he’d always been more sexually attracted to men than women, not that Mistress Allison had known that. 

Isaac crawled along behind his new master. The fae had told him about his other pet, Derek. Isaac was excited to meet another pet he hadn’t left Argent manner in years. He wanted to run around and play, Master had promised him that he would be aloud to play. Isaac was seated on the floor beside his masters arm chair when Derek came down. 

Derek saw the wolf sat beside his master and he growled. He saw red. Derek snapped he lunged at Isaac teeth bared and claws growing. Isaac whined and rolled over to show his stomach the other wolf was clearly more dominant than Isaac. 

“Derek! You do not attack pack. Get over here right now before I decide to tan your hide with a wolves bane paddle.” Derek immediately backed off. 

“Sorry master.” Derek whimpered pitifully. He had upset his master and now he felt terrible.

“Isaac its okay puppy Derek didn’t mean to upset you.” Stiles picked up the smaller fae wolf who was sobbing quietly, he’d been so scared that he had released his bladder over himself. 

“Derek you are in so much trouble, I'm going upstairs to give Isaac a bath and you are going to clean up this mess then I expect you to wait for me by the door.” Stiles never raised his voice he just looked disappointedly at him. 

Isaac looked at the bath filled with bubbles and glanced at his master nervously. Stiles picked Isaac up and placed him in the bath and then washed him gently. 

“You have pretty little ears pup.” Stiles nipped at one of the furry soft ears and heard Isaac moan. 

“Oh master,” Isaac moaned his small cock hardening. Stiles worked his way down the smaller boys body. He nipped and played with the wolves nipples making the other mans back arch. Then he found the wolves slightly less than average shaft and he grinned up at the wolf. 

“What a cute little cock you have puppy and your so smooth.” Stiles kissed the tip of his pets cock before he pulled him along behind him to go back into the living room. Derek was kneeling by the arm chair he had already laid out the punishment paddle and he was ready to apologize to both his master and his new pack mate.

“Master I'm sorry, Isaac I'm sorry I scared you. I won’t again.” Derek whimpered. 

“Its okay pet I'll give you fifteen spanks with my hand and ten with the paddle understood.” Derek nodded immediately and placed himself over Stiles lap for his punishment. As soon as it was done he was forgiven and Stiles was pulling him close for a cuddle. Isaac too was tugged into a puppy pile on the floor. 

Stiles took the two wolves upstairs turned on a movie and they cuddled up on the bed scenting each other as a real pack would do. Stiles was content for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been meaning to update this for a while now hope you guys like the chapter comment if you have any ideas remember to be nice manners don't cost a thing :)


	3. Chapter Three

Scott McCall was sitting in a cage in the pet agency. He signed himself over just the day before after finally giving into his needs to be dominated. He was a submissive wolf fae, the same as his father. Except his mother hadn’t wanted him to have a master. Scott had grown up with his father on his knees serving his mother. And when the lord Stilinski came into his mother’s life he’d never seen her glow so much. 

Lord Stilinski was a very rich and powerful man, he was the middle courts enforcer and his son was next in line to the middle thrown. So he would become the next all ruler. Scott had crushed on him for so long now. Stiles was everything any submissive could want. Rafael McCall was the submissive to both the Lord Stilinski and Melissa McCall, well now Melissa Stilinski. He was incredibly lucky to have both a master and a mistress to fulfill his needs. 

The elder Stilinski had stopped at the pet agency to look for his pet’s son. The fae lord wanted to get him for his son’s birthday in just a few days. John pulled on his pets leash slightly to tell him they were going. In reality there was no need for a leash, the sub would follow his master or mistress anywhere. He just asked for it because it made him feel secure. He had a tail plug in that wiggled when he crawled along. His master had brought it as a joke then when both his wife and pet loved it he had brought more. 

Stiles was feeding Derek his cock while the wolf fucked himself on a dildo attached to the spreader bar that was spreading his legs. He rocked his hips trying to get more into his greedy hole. Stiles couldn’t help but grin, his mate was becoming a very accomplished cock sucker. Isaac was napping after a large breakfast in his dog bed by the end of the sofa. The young pup was easily tired as he was un used to getting the right amount of food. Stiles had just finished when his door opened and his father walked in with his pet following behind. 

“Daddio what can I do for you?” Stiles asked as he turned the vibrations on for his pet’s dildo. 

“I have an early birthday present for you son.” Stiles clapped his hands excitedly and grinned at his father who shock his head at his sons antics. Stiles tucked his cock away into his boxers. A guard came into the house with another pet. This one Stiles recognized as Scott McCall his brother in law. The fae wolf was insanely hot and one of the most submissive wolves Stiles had ever met. Even when not collared he looked to others for guidance. 

“Happy birthday sweetie.” His mother in law said when she handed Scott’s leash over to the prince.

Stiles stroked a hand over Scott’s bare torso and felt him shiver and moan, his only covering was a tight jockstrap made of dark red fabric. Isaac had woken up and was sniffing the new pet. He looked to his master to see if it was alright for him to go closer. The fae nodded. Isaac grinned happily and licked from Scott’s groin to his knee. The other wolf giggled uncontrollably. 

“Puppy don’t tease your pack mate.” Stiles told Isaac but the amusement in his eyes took away any seriousness. Stiles unlocked Derek’s restraints and let him sniff and scent mark Scott. Stiles smiled happily as his little pack got used to each other. 

After the pets had been fed and had played in the garden for an hour Stiles took them to shower individually. Isaac humped Stiles leg to come, Derek came with his masters cock in his ass. Scott came from the first touch of Stiles hand on his ass.

“Scotty you can only come with my permission, when we are finished showering I'm going to take you over my knee and spank your ass cherry red. Maybe if your lucky I'll find you a nice plug to keep you full.” Scott moaned softly. 

“Master, I-I'm a virgin.” Scott blushed red which spread onto his chest. 

“I’ll stretch you out and build you up to my cock Scotty.” The prince kissed the other man with tenderness that had them both breathless. 

Scott had been spanked hard by his master and locked into a steel chastity belt. He snuggled into the warm blankets and bodies around him. Stiles was on his right. On the other side of Stiles was Derek and Isaac curled up on top of them all. Scott moaned as the small plug wiggled inside of him. He was surprised how comfortable it was maybe this life would be as better than he hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter the next one will be up hopefully by Wednesday. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a trail my aim is to have derek in chapter one, isaac in chapter two and then scott in chapter three. i may continue it after that i am unsure just yet.


End file.
